My Weird Dream about Naruto
by Genin Sailor Aang
Summary: I had this dream a while back and wrote it down for fun. In it my pal and I get dragged into an episode that I dreamed up and have a good/disturbing time with the siblings from Suna. There is cussing, mentions of blood, and some OOC with certian Sand sib members. Kankuro fangirls read at your own risk...


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and not me. They are his characters and not mine. I also do not own Avatar the Last Airbender which I also disclaim since I used a name and trademark action scene from it. Anyway I own nothing they belong to their respective companies/creators._

* * *

_Note to tomodachi-chan: 'The unconscious mind contradicts the thoughts of the conscious mind'_…please remember that while you're reading, this dream **scared me**! X-O The dream does run long because it was a weekend and I didn't have to wake up early. Also recall that this was the induced product of eating _a lot_ of junk food and reading **a bunch **of _Naruto_ fan fictions. Most of which were OC parings with certain Sand Band members. Please enjoy, and don't kill me! (for the Kankuro and meh parts)

* * *

It began with my friend and I watching a new _Naruto_ episode at my house, the clock read 6:40 p.m. which should have been a clue to me since I crashed at 6:15 p.m. Even more strange was all though it was late we were still dressed in day clothes. She was wearing tank top shirt and skirt, while I was in my favorite geisha design t-shirt and long shorts. Anyway, in the episode the Sand sibs were all fighting some rouge ninjas from the village hidden in the…closet…or something stupid like that.

Well they were in the middle of a huge battle scene and we were getting like really excited. Kankuro was running towards the screen when a ninja from behind threw a kunai. She and I were like, "OMG is it gonna get him?" To our surprise it came through the TV and stabbed directly between us on the couch! "Holy Sh***t it almost got _**us**_!" She screamed.

I was only able to ask, "How is that even possible?!" Before a portal opened at the TV screen and some charka arms grabbed us and pulled us in. By now of course we were screaming at the top of our lungs and being dragged into this weird tunnel like thing. Soon we came to a split in the portal and were being jerked in opposite directions. We tried to reach for each other but as our fingertips barely touched we were suddenly yanked apart.

The thing I saw happen was my friend fall out of the sky and into some treetops. As she fell she hit a tree limb or two, before eventually landing on Temari who was precariously perched on a branch next to Gaara. It caught him off guard and his attention was drawn from the 2 rouge ninjas they had been facing. "Temari!" He shouted seeing her plummet. He caught his sister with his sand while she just kept on falling another 20ft until, (thud!) the ground finally stopped her. The two sand siblings came down to inspect the mystery person. As she pulled herself up, groaning, Gaara began to question her. "Who are you? Where did you come from? And are you friend or foe?"

Once she had straightened out he was now able clearly see the Leaf village headband that I got her for Christmas, the one that her stupid brother destroyed, though it was perfect in mint condition. "An ally from the Leaf, how did you know where we were? We only left on this mission 3 days ago."

"Um…yeah I'm a Leaf ninja, from the Leaf Village, in the Village hidden in the Leaves. Where I'm from," She said nervously as well as repetitively. "We didn't know where you were I was just visiting in the Land of Winds and happened to hear all the commotion...Did I mention I'm from the Leaf Village, because I am!"

"Well, it's a good thing you came anyway." He began, "These two have abilities that counter ours entirely. Whatever techniques you have we need them." She gulped silently, yet nodded in agreement. Turning around she walked up to a tree and grabbed onto the trunk. She began to climb up, but couldn't maintain her grip and slipping back down. She gave it yet another go and started climbing again. Once more it was unsuccessful, but she tried again…and again and again. She only went like 2 feet up the tree and fell off at least 10 times before Gaara got annoyed. Impatiently he picked her up and _carried_ her to where the enemy shinobi were, oddly, still waiting.

He set her directly in front of them. "Humph, it's just some Leaf village brat." scoffed one of them, "So what you gonna do kid?" She looked around uncertainly and spotted an acorn on the branch above her. Plucking it she threw it at one of them, what happed next would be the strangest part of this dream. It _completely_ missed them, bounced off the branch above them, rolled down another, fell into a squirrels nest, the squirrel got freaked, dashed out of his hole, ran over to where the opposing ninja were, crawled up one guys leg and got into his weapons holster, got tangled up in the string and ran up and down the trees trying to get untangled. He lunged at it in an attempt to stop it but tripped, the squirrel got loose, the string tightened, and at last he was hung upside down by his ankles.

The other guy was distracted by the seemingly impossible events and upon noticing this herself, my friend broke off a branch from the tree she was in, jumped at him and whacked him hard in the face. He was thrown off the tree and plummeted about 22ft down hitting every single branch on the way. He then landed in a thankfully placed river, making a loud splash. The rapidly moving water pushed him under and he was carried down stream. After realizing exactly what just happened, she turned around to see both Gaara and Temari who had their eyes fixated on her with absolute astonishment. "That…that was amazing!" Temari began, "that technique you used, it was meant to look like a series of coincidences but was truly an ingeniously planned, highly complicated strategic masterpiece!"

"Um…yeah let's go with that." she replied awkwardly.

"Tell me, what was the name of that jutsu?" Gaara asked.

"It was the uh…." she thought for a second. "Savemyass jutsu!" She had said it so fast that he didn't catch on to its true meaning and took it as an actual technique name.

"Hum, I've never heard of this, Savemyass Jutsu, but after what I've seen its capable of I think I'll study it." With the initial shock and danger gone, it at last occurred to my friend who else had been present in the episode. Immediately her face lit up with fangirl-ish delight.

"OMG! Where's Kankuro! I so would love to meet him, I'm his biggest fan!" She squealed at Gaara who was unfazed.

"Unfortunately during our skirmish we were separated." Explained Gaara, "But now that those two are out of the way we'll start looking for him imm-" he was stopped by a loud shriek that seemed to be far behind them.

"What was that?" Temari asked.

"It sounded like a girl's scream." Gaara added.

"Oh-no Aang!" (My nick name that my buddy actually called me by for once in the dream. )

"Come on, let's go!" Temari declared as she and Gaara began to leap through the trees leaving her behind.

"Uh, Hello! I can't do that move through the trees like you guys!" She shouted at them.

"…why not? You're a ninja aren't you?" Temari said confused.

Remembering her lie she responded, "Oh…right. Just kidding, ha-ha," she then tiptoed out to the edged of the branch and crouched down getting ready to jump. Then, with all the strength in her legs sprung for the next branch, but it was too far and yet again she fell.

"She'll be alright," stated Gaara calmly. She screamed fearfully now having fallen 10ft. "Just a little longer," he said as she neared 25ft. "Any second now," she was only 12 ft. from the ground. "Holy Sh***t I don't think she's gonna stop!" Gaara let out his sand and it caught her just before she pancaked on the forest floor. After being brought back up Temari offered, "Maybe you should ride on my back." She agreed a bit shaken and rode piggyback through the trees, then the scene faded out like it would into a commercial break.

When it came back it showed how I came through the portal falling through the trees. I landed on a branch and stood painfully, looking around I soon knew that I couldn't do much else other than to jump through the trees or try climbing down. So I positioned myself and concentrated, leaping to one branch with ease I was in complete amazement. "Well, I never could do that before." I said to myself. I continued on with my newfound power in search of my lost buddy while also enjoying my ninja leaping a bit by doing spins and gymnastic flips through the air. My 'search' was interrupted as I heard approaching footsteps in the trees. From a distance away I could see that coming at me was none other than the most annoying ninja ever! I stopped suddenly causing me to wobble. I flailed my arms to regain my balance as he approached.

"Hey! Who are you? Where did you come from?" He started suspiciously.

"I came from the living room and my name is Nunya, as in nunya damn business!" I replied with much attitude. His response was only to glare at me, "Now just shut up and tell me how to GET DOWN!" I demanded angrily. As I stood straight he noticed the sound village headband I had around my waist. (Yes, I had somehow gotten the one I had wanted to buy for weeks and wore it for the episode premier. Yayz! )

"A Sound ninja! You must be in league with the enemy!" He took out Crow and manipulated it to attack. I was able to get out of the way and get past him before he could send it after me. "Hey get back here!"

"F*** you kitty boy!" I taunted shooting the finger as I ran, or jumped fast, whatever. I lost sight of him from behind but wasn't looking in front of me, when I finally faced forward I just went through a bunch of foliage and was greeted on the other side by the enemy!

"Eh, who's that kid? Were we fighting her earlier?" I was about to respond when the other did it for me.

"She must be an ally of that Sand brat! Get her!" shrieking loudly as they attacked, I avoided their attempts to capture me before seeing them throw some kunai! I got away from the men but was nearly hit by a projectile shirikin. I moved out of its way but didn't notice it had string attached to it. I tripped and was caught by the right ankle, left dangling like an ornament from the branch. "Humph, time to finish this one off." The four dangerous ninja came near with kunai drawn.

"Aaah! Somebody please, HELP ME!" Only seconds after saying so the annoying puppeteer came back.

"What the?" he confusingly asked seeing my position.

"Again, somebody that **doesn't suck**, PLEASE SAVE ME!" I with great irritation reworded.

"Who's side are you on little girl?!" He demanded with annoyed hostility.

"I _was_ on the side of the couch that didn't have crushed popcorn on it! Now _go away_!" The enemy threw their weapons cutting the only string that held me, _un_luckily Kankuro caught me and carried me to a higher branch, but incompliantly I struggled hard in his grasp, "Let me go! Put me down you Goth Hello Kitty!" I punched his chest and kicked hard against him.

"Ow! What the heck is your problem? What did I ever do to you?" He put me down as I pushed away from him and took a defensive stance. I stood with my back towards the bad guys and began to rant heatedly.

"Not me you jerk! Shino! You tried to kill him! I refuse to trust some cold hearted, make-up wearing, cross-dressing, puppet molesting, child abusing, cat suit adorning, immature, coincided, daddy's boy of a-" a very sharp pain in my back stopped me.

"Why'd you stop?! Aren't you gonna finish insulting me or-" I raised my hand to silence him. Then reached behind my back and yanked out the hard metal object, bringing it forward I could now see it was a kunai. It had blood on it all the way up to the hilt. His eyes grew wide with shock, "H-h-hey, you alright?!" he asked with great concern.

I didn't respond, only turning around and shouting back at the enemy, "Hey, you missed! I'm still alive and he still wants to talk to me! Aim better next time!"

"Why you ungrateful little-! You'd rather die than get help from me?!" He exclaimed very pissed off.

"I would much rather die than do _anything_ with you!" I spat back.

"I'm so sorry, next time I won't miss." darkly smirked the enemy ninja dude appearing from the side.

"I don't care if you want my help or not, I'm getting you out of here!" Kankuro declared as he pounced at me. On impulse I lifted my front arms to block but they became wedged between his chest and mine, both my legs dangled between his and he wrapped his arms all the way around my torso to my back. I once again struggled making it difficult for him.

"NO! GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT! LET ME GO AND LEAVE ME THERE SO I DON'T HAVE TO STARE AT YOUR FUGLY FACE!"

"OW! Grrr why did I have to go and try to be chivalrous?!" He asked himself in frustration. The scene then once again faded to commercial.

Back to my buddy, she and the other two sand band members were on their way when Temari mentioned, "I just realized. That girl's scream came from the same direction where we and Kankuro were separated." (Dumb blond! X-O)

"That's good. Because now we know that they're most likely together." acknowledged Gaara.

"Um…that wouldn't be so good actually." My friend piped in unsettled.

"Why?" asked Gaara.

"Because, my friend kind of wants to kill your brother," they gave her incredulous questioned stares.

"It's a long story," she simply answered. Then again she heard a sharp cry come from ahead, in the sky they could see something fly above the treetops. "Oh, my God that's Aang!" She shouted. They watched as farther behind me there were two more screams, and I began to descend, "NO!" My buddy screamed. A black figure came up and caught me then went back into the forest.

"That must've been Kankuro." Gaara stated.

"Yes! My hero, now that he just saved her life, Aang has no choice but to admit how great, handsome and dreamy he is-" The thought was soon proven wrong with a loud male, "Ow!"

"It sounds like Kankuro."

"And he's in pain." Gaara and Temari both agreed.

"(Sigh) Well we'd better hurry before you guys don't have a brother anymore. On to the hottie! Giddy up Temari!"

"Ah! Kick me again and I'll drop you." Temari warned.

Fate chucked nervously at that, "Yes mam." The three of them then sped up as again the scene did a quick fade, and reappeared with me once more in the focus.

The both of us were still on the move, me although not struggling any more was still not making it easy for him, "-and you're stupid, and annoying, and the worst ninja in the history of the Suna." I continued to insult him. But then I noticed something shining from behind us, "Kunai!" With my warning he quickly turned to his right able to avoid being hit. Some more weapons followed as I shoutingly directed. "To the left! Up, now down! Right! No my right!" With my guiding he dodged each but upon the last landing he nearly slipped. "Aah! Watch it you could've fell!"

Resuming a steady movement he insinuatingly remarked, "I didn't know you cared."

"I don't! But I will kill you if you drop me you idiot!" I shouted defiantly at him.

"Whatever." A second or two passed without a word from him, which I realized was because he was thinking. A smile then spread across his face.

"You better not be having sick minded thoughts you muther-"

He cut me off. "Look you can say what you want later, but for now listen. I have a plan that'll get these guys off our tail."

"Forget it! I absolutely will **not** help y-"

"You can either work with me on this plan, or die with me still holding you like this. What's it gonna be?"

I paused for a moment thinking about the unpleasant concept. Then, "(sigh) What is it?"

"I can use a special technique with Crow that will get two of these guys off our tail."

"And the other two?"

He again smiled, "I have a paper bomb trap set up ahead, if we time it just right then the other two will be taken care of."

A bit unsure I asked, "And, exactly where do I come in with all this?" He looked at me seriously. "I need my hands free to make the hand signs."

It took a moment to figure out, and when I did it scared me realizing what he meant. But I took a deep breath and with a bold expression warned him, "If you mess up, then I'll kick you so hard in the junk that you can forget about _ever_ having kids!"

"Heh-heh, I didn't know you were already thinking about kids."

"Why you son of a-"

"Catch you later!" He threw me forcefully into the air beyond the trees. I could hear the air whistling past my ears as I ascended. Instantly the rapid change in velocity evoked a piercing scream from deep within my chest, as I slowed I could hear two shouts come from below. Seconds afterward I started falling. Taking another breath I released another terrified shriek as I fell back to the treetops.

Feeling a pair of arms catch me I unconsciously embraced to the person. "(Chuckles) Well I missed you too." Kankuro ridiculed. I immediately let go of the grip I had on him regaining my composer and reached for his face. "OW! What the hell?" He asked as I yanked hard on his cheek smearing his make-up.

"That, was for the 'kids' comment." Next I lowered my other had to his chest and gave him a purple-nurple.

"AH!"

"And that was for the other comment you made just now!" Not wanting anymore punishment, he kept his mouth shut. The remaining ninja continued to pursue us as we speed on.

Quickly the scene transitioned back to my friend and the other Sand band members, "We're nearly there." Gaara announced as they approached a clearing.

"That's good," said Temari, "because no offence to her but my spine is breaking."

"Offence has been taken." My friend griped out loud at Temari's comment.

"Just a bit farther," spoke Gaara again still moving at a rapid pace. They advanced in no time to the opening of trees leading to a large clearing. Upon getting there they all stopped and Temari let my buddy down from her back. "Let's go regroup. Here I'll help you climb down." Gaara offered her, but no sooner than he did there was a large fiery blast that jutted out from to from the trees into the clearing, "Look out!" Gaara shielded her and Temari from flying debris with his sand. Two bloodcurdling screams supposedly from men echoed through the smoldering tunnel of flames.

Once the blast was over with my friend started to panic. "Nooo! AANG!"

"Were…were they?" Temari was afraid to ask, but as they were all beginning to worry my buddy saw something come from the inside of the still clearing smoke.

"….Aang?"

The screen goes to black again, then resumed to me. As we went on from one branch to another we stayed in silence. I looked behind us as the enemies gained fast on our tail. "We're approaching the clearing." announced the puppet user.

"Great, I have to say though. I can only be a projectile so many times before I lose my ramen."

"Don't worry, you won't have to." He took a short pause before going on. "I'm gonna throw a kunai in a few seconds, that'll set off the first bomb. They'll all ignite after that so I'll need to make a dash for the clearing."

He chuckled just slightly and took on a ridiculing demeanor once more. "In order to sprint I'm gonna need more room to move my legs, so you'll have to get yours out of the way."

I was slightly confused. "And how can I do that exactly?"

"(Chuckling) You see, if you wrap your legs around my waist then-"

"You sick SOB! I swear if you're screwing with me I'll kill you!"

He returned to a minutely sincere tone, "I'm not, this is the only that I'll be able to get up to my full speed. I swear."

I deliberated for a moment coming up with only one way to be assured this wasn't a joke. "…Do you swear on your brother's honor that you're telling me the truth?"

"Absolutely." He replied much more seriously.

"… (Sigh), make one false move and you're a dead man!" Reluctantly, I lifted my legs up to his torso and curled them around him.

"Heh, something tells me that you've wanted to do this since we met."

"Don't make me wreak your wang!" I warned before the two enemies came up behind us hastily.

"A little closer," he announced as we got just about inside the trap. "Just a bit more," We were now about in the middle, "Now!" He reached into his kunai pack and threw it at the first bomb. Seeing it ignite the first pursuer's eyes widened.

"A paper bomb!" "It's a trap!" Yelped the other, but it was too late.

"Brace yourself!" Kankuro warned. He within a second moved at lighting speed through the trees. At the abrupt change of momentum I again clasped my arms around his neck for dear life for the second time. I watched the flames burst in the tunnel of bombs chasing after us. Two bloodcurdling screams echoed from the inside of the fiery spiral behind us.

I wasn't sure how close we were to the exit, but the blaze seemed to be much closer nearly scorching my face. "We're not gonna make it!" I shouted panicky into his ear. Just as I was sure we were going to be engulfed by the blaze, we began falling from above the trees into the clearing.

"Damn! I can't balance myself out! Get ready for a rough landing!" shouted Kankuro as we started falling, I shrieked loudly, my mouth directly next to his ear. _"I wish there was something I could do! Don't let it end this way not with this loser! If only I could airbend!" _Only moments after wishing for it mentally, it seemed like time stopped. (**WARNING: Here comes a crossover!**) I suddenly started getting blue glowing arrow tattoos on my head legs, and hands. My eyes glowed hot white as the inferno licked at our heels, and orb of air surrounded both of us keeping it and the smoke and debris at bay.

Noticing that we weren't dead yet Kankuro opened his eyes to see what was going on. He gasped at my strange state, "What…the?" he whispered dumbfounded. The air slowly lowered us to the ground while positioning us vertically. When his feet touched the ground the wind dissipated dropping me too on my feet as I came out of my avatar state feeling tired and a little disoriented. Groaning a bit I was surprised to see we were all right also that the fire was gone. "How did, we get down here?"

"(Snickering) And here I thought you didn't like me." At the sound of his amused voice I looked between us and with tremendous embarrassment and anger realizing I was practically hugging him! To make it worse he then tightened his embrace to further humiliate me! I immediately pushed away, "Oh, what's the matter? I thought you liked being draped all over me like a coat."

Now unable to bear his mockery any longer I flew into a vengeful rage. "That's it you sick bastard! Prepare to die!" Rearing back my fist I struck him in the face with all my might, next I brought around the other fist and struck him in the chest doubling him over.

"Stop no please not the face!" He cowardly begged.

"I'VE WANTED TO DO THIS FOR SO LONG! TAKE THIS YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" Loosing all senses I pummeled him without mercy. Kicking him in the gut then elbowing him in the back. Not forgetting to hit him where it hurts I delivered a shot between his legs, making him cry, then kept going cycotic on his ass.

The scene transitioned back to my buddy at the moment the explosion happened. "…Aang?" she questioned seeing a clear orb float down with two figures inside it.

"Is that, Kankuro?" Temari squinted at the sight.

"And it seems he's holding someone." Gaara noticed. Once they landed on the grass the air sphere disappeared. Her relief soon turned to jealousy seeing my position.

"AANG YOU LITTLE SKANK! LET GO OF _MY_ KANKURO RIGHT NOW!" I wasn't able to hear her from my far distance but she assumed I did when I shoved him off. "GOOD!" They saw me then rush forward and start to viciously beat him down.

"What does she think she's doing?!" Temari worriedly asked. "Call off your attack friend!"

"Aang knock it off! Leave him alone!" Seeing that I continued to pummel him she then suggested, "We better get down there and stop her before you guys are out one sibling!" With Gaara's assistance the three of them leaped down to the clearing and quickly came up to us. I was too busy walloping him to notice their presence. "No way can we split them up by force without getting hurt! Gaara you have to tell her to stop!"

"Why me?" he asked tilting a nonexistent brow.

"Because she's your biggest fan and will do anything you tell her to. Also because she's totally in love with you and wants to have your baby." At this he shot her a disturbed gaze.

"Trust me she'll listen." She affirmed to him.

Preparing a firm voice, Gaara took a breath then bellowed out, "That's enough! GET OFF MY BROTHER!"

Back to me seconds earlier, I persisted to punch and kick with all my might making sure he would be in pain, "I HATE YOU SO MUCH! HOW IN THE WORLD CAN MY FRIEND EVER HAVE FALLEN FOR SOME CREEP LIKE YOU?! I DON'T CARE THAT YOU ARE GAARA'S BROTHER! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"

"NO! Please stop! I'm too young and handsome to die! For gods sake I'm still a virgin!" He pleaded.

"GOOD THEN I'LL MAKE SURE THE WORLD WILL NEVER HAVE TO SEE ANY CHILDREN YOU COULD PRODUCE! THIS IS THE END!" looming over him I was about to deliver the final blow when…

"That's enough! GET OFF MY BROTHER!" A familiar voice shouted. I looked up almost to amazed to breath.

There standing in front of me was none other than, "Oh my god you're GAARA! I-I'm such a big fan!"

"Get off of my brother. _Now_!" He demanded obviously irritated, obediently I stood and stepped to the side from Kankuro's battered form then kneeled before Gaara.

"I can't believe it's you! Gaara of the desert, Subaku no Gaara, Gaara-sama the almighty sand ninja Gaara! I beg your forgiveness my liege! I just couldn't help myself, you see he just said things to me that were very inappropriate and I guess I became so upset that I lost it! I meant you no disrespect though Lord Gaara I have nothing but immense admiration for you! I think you are the most amazing, talented, and probably one of the greatest ninjas in the all the world! I'm not worthy to be in your glorious presence! May you also forgive me what I've done to your kin because I would never wish to upset you oh great and magnificent Gaara!" I heard his footsteps in the grass as he approached. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and thought that I might faint from a mega fan overload. I looked up at him his face in a fascinated composure looking back at of mine.

"Wow, you really do want to bare my child don't you?" Shocked by his statement, I looked over his shoulder and could see my once pal making teasing kissey faces.

"No, I'm afraid you were misinformed my lord." I said through gritted teeth. "I don't have those kinds of feelings for you at all." I looked from him to her behind him and gave her a sharp glare. Her retort was to stick her tongue out at me.

"That's good to know. It would have been terribly awkward if it were true." He said with a hint of relief then standing back up. "Stand please." Gaara requested.

"Yes my lord!" I replied happily but upon doing so he and Temari spotted my sound headband.

"You're from the sound village?" Gaara asked as he prepared his sand and Temari brought out her fan.

"Wait! She's not from the sound village! She's just wearing a replica headband!" My friend tried to tell them.

Looking back at me Gaara asked, "Is this true?"

"Yeah, I don't really work for lord Orochimaru. I would like to, but don't." My statement didn't help my case much in Gaara's eyes.

"I'm not sure I could trust somebody that calls _him, 'Lord_' Orochimaru, especially not someone who would harm my brother." He narrowed his gaze.

"I promise that I would rather die than to betray you Lord Gaara." I pledged. He stared me straight in the eye. I steadily stared back at him trying to show my sincerity under his scrutinizing aqua pupils.

In a moment he gave me his verdict. "Fine, I'll give you the benefit of a doubt. But don't do anything that you'll regret." He warned.

"I give you my word." I said with a hand over my heart and the other up in the promise position.

Making himself noticed, Kankuro let out a painful groan. My friend immediately ran to him and laid his head on her lap. "Oh my poor Kankuro, what has she done to you?"

Upon opening his eyes he gave her a look over before he started to blush. "Hello, gorgeous. I must've died because you're obviously an angel." He started right away with the pick-up lines, which she to my disgust actually bought!

"I hope my friend didn't hurt you too bad."

"No, I've had much worse than her. But even with all these bruises I guess my handsome face still attracts beautiful girls." She giggled giddily at his comment making me nearly puke!

"Don't buy into it, he tried that same stupid crap on me. He's a total player!" I tried to tell her.

"Not true." Kankuro retorted. "That was just teasing. _This_ is flirting." He said then turning back to her, again getting a flirty laugh out of her and even an eye bat. "Say babe, once we get back to the Sand village, how about you and me-"

"Aah!" I yelped suddenly falling to the ground in agonizing pain that emanated from my back.

"Aang?" My friend asked concerned.

"What's happening to her?" Gaara added.

Temari came over to me and upon a quick look over made a terrible discovery, "This wound is very bad. You're losing a dangerous amount of blood!"

The voices started to fade and I got dizzy. I was able to hear the fuzzy voices say, "We've gotta get her some medical attention now!" "Someone pick her up." Before I knew it we were rushing through the trees, Kankuro was leaning on my buddy who only now acquired ninja jumping abilities, while Gaara carried me.

"I'm not gonna make it!" I cried in agony.

"Please stay with us," Gaara begged, "Don't leave us. Just hold on."

I cringed, as the spot grew more and more agonizing, eventually I couldn't take it anymore, "It hurts!" I shouted sitting up in bed. I looked around surprised I was in my own room again. I reached underneath me to discover the 'pain' was just me laying on the remote. "It was…just a dream." I said aloud quietly. Just shaking it off I went back to sleep. THE END.

* * *

A/N: If there are any upset fangirls/boys out there not to happy w/ what I said about Kankuro and Temari then I wanna say I again that I wrote this years ago. Not my same opinions anymore. There's the kind of stuff my weird mind was and still is capable of, had to fill in blanks for it though b/c i really only got scenes here and there when I dreamed it.

p.s. I had what I like to think of as a continuation dream of this one, gotta find all the parts though in my dusty memory if I ever might think of putting it up too. Just sayin. But don't get your hopes up I suck at recollection...T_T


End file.
